Year of the Spark: March 3
by Sparky Army
Summary: The famous technician, Chuck, has an interesting day after witnessing something he wasn’t supposed to see!


Year of Spark: March 3

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: As a faithful servant of the Almighty Chuck, it is my duty to write a story about our favorite technician and his own interest in the couple we know and love! Cause we all know Chuck's a Sparky shipper:D I also have Lorne in there! His name is Evan since that seems to be the popular name for him!

A Day in the Life of Chuck

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: The famous technician, Chuck, has an interesting day after witnessing something he wasn't supposed to see!

* * *

He'd been trying to find her all morning. He'd tried the radio, but she didn't seem to have it on. He'd asked around to see if anyone had seen her. He'd gone to all the places she was known to go. He was seconds away from calling a search! She'd never done this to him before, and he had no idea what to do. He was freaking out and he had no idea how to find her.

"Have you tried sensors?" Evan Lorne asked in amusement.

"Funny, Major… very funny," Chuck muttered as they walked out of the transporter.

"I thought so. We could make a city wide announcement," he offered.

Chuck groaned. He was already in the dog house thanks to the last time he'd tried that. Doctor Weir had not been happy. It had turned out she was in the bathroom and was therefore not available. Weir had told him more than once that the city wide announcement was a drain on power and not even needed thanks to radios. She'd told him she'd be right back, but never mentioned where. One of the scientists that seemed to have a few issues with their leader recorded the event and happily gave the information to the IOA who'd repeatedly used it against her. He'd called her to let her know it seemed Major Lorne's team was in trouble, what Chuck hadn't known was it was just an officer who'd broken his leg. When she had returned she'd immediately reminded him that if she wasn't available then Colonel Sheppard should have been notified. "Never again!" Chuck said, glaring at him.

Lorne grinned. "General Landry must be pissed! I can't believe you practically put him on hold!"

"She wasn't there! He said he wanted to talk to her and only her! I am so getting fired!"

"Can I have your room if you really do get canned?" he asked.

Chuck rolled his eyes, ignoring his question. Lorne was obviously enjoying his current trial. "She's got to be somewhere!" he almost shouted in annoyance before hearing a strange moan coming from the closet they'd passed. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Major Lorne nodded, curiously turning back around and walked over to the closet door. "Think we should?"

Chuck frowned, deciding to risk it. He swiped his hand over the device and the doors immediately opened to reveal the woman they'd been looking for in the arms of none other than Colonel John Sheppard. The two leaders of Atlantis were actually in a closet making out! Chuck immediately slapped his hand over Lorne's mouth before he could speak and swiped his hand over the device once more to close the door.

Lorne grabbed his hand and pulled it off, eyes wide in surprise. "Was that-"

"Yup."

"And they were-"

"Yup."

"Well… at least you found her," he said smiling.

Chuck groaned once more, running his hand through his hair. "If I get fired I am so taking you down with me!"

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's leave em be. We'll just tell Landry she's… ahem… occupied at the moment."

* * *

It wasn't until a half an hour later that Doctor Weir, followed closely by Colonel Sheppard entered the gateroom. Chuck blushed as soon as he saw them, noticing they seemed quite normal considering. It was as if nothing had happened. Colonel Sheppard had walked in, relaxed and calm as if he hadn't just been in the closet making out with his boss. Doctor Weir was equally calm, but also… there was her normal strength and passion in her eyes. Chuck had seen them walk into the gateroom countless times looking just like. Did they always make out in storage closets before coming into the gateroom? Or were they just way better at acting like nothing happened than most?

"Hello Chuck," Elizabeth Weir greeted with a bright smile.

"Uh… hello… Doctor Weir. The SGC dialed… General Landry wanted to speak with you," he told her awkwardly, wondering how she'd respond.

Elizabeth frowned. "Why didn't you come find me?" she asked, obviously without thinking. If she had been thinking she would have known if he had found her, he'd find her in a storage closet making out with her second in command.

"I… tried, ma'am. I couldn't find you… I told General Landry you were occupied and I would have you contact him as soon as you had the chance."

The Colonel smiled briefly, obviously amused at the excuse Chuck had used. "Was he mad?"

Chuck shook his head. "He seemed to understand… the burden of command and all that. Should I dial Earth?"

Doctor Weir was blushing when she finally nodded. "Thank you, Chuck, please do."

Chuck smiled, if he kept this up he'd be out of the dog house! Now he just needed to make sure Major Lorne shut his big mouth about what they'd seen. He was happy for whatever was going on between Sheppard and Weir, and he did not want to see it ruined because of rumors that could possibly make their way back to Earth, as some rumors often did. He doubted that would bode well for Doctor Weir's career as leader of Atlantis or Colonel Sheppard career as both officer and Military commander. Both Weir and Sheppard had protected their collective butts a number of times; he supposed it was time he did the same for them.

* * *

Chuck looked around the commissary and finally spotted Lorne sitting with a technician, Andy Portman. Chuck walked over to the table and smiled. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Evan Lorne smiled. "Take a seat! Just finished your shift?"

Chuck almost groaned. "I don't think I've ever been more tired in my life. Half way through Doctor Weir and General Landry's conversation there was a surge of energy, we think the only thing that could have caused it was a star exploding, but we have no idea. We had to shut off the gate and run a diagnostic. Doctor Weir was not happy."

"I bet!" Lorne said, shaking his head.

Andy smiled then. "How is Doctor Weir? I hear she was pretty busy this morning?"

Chuck immediately glared at Lorne. "You told him?!"

Lorne frowned. "Of course not! Are you kidding me? And risk pissing off the leaders of Atlantis?! He was there when you told Landry that Doctor Weir was occupied!"

Chuck groaned, looking over at Andy who was frowning. "What'd I miss?"

Chuck and Evan glanced at each other before shaking their head and answering in unison. "Nothing!"

* * *

It was that evening when Chuck walked back into the gateroom to check on things. "How's our gate?" he asked another technician, Emily, a beautiful brunette with blue eyes and a very nice figure. Chuck and Emily had worked with each other since Antarctica, and had become very good friends. Unfortunately not close enough for him to finally get the nerve to ask her out.

"Everything looks good," she answered with a smile. "I thought your shift was over?"

Chuck shrugged. "I gotta give Doctor Weir my report, then I'm gone."

Emily nodded her understanding. "Have fun with that, I think she's having a bad day."

Chuck almost smiled at that. It certainly hadn't started that way! Finally he nodded and waved goodbye before walking the catwalk to her office. Elizabeth waved him in as soon as he reached the door. "Good evening, Doctor Weir."

Elizabeth just waved a hand, rubbing her eyes. She usually did this when she had a bad headache.

Chuck fished into his pocket and pulled out the small bag he kept in such emergencies. After taking out two pills, he put them on her desk. "Their great for stress headaches."

Elizabeth didn't ask, just simply accepted them and downed the pills, taking a sip of her coffee. "Thanks."

Chuck just smiled. "I have my report for you regarding the problem with the gate this afternoon." Chuck handed her the folder in his hand.

Elizabeth smiled gratefully, taking the file. "Good, thank you, Chuck."

Chuck knew that was his cue to leave, but he decided against it this time. "Ma'am… are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just… I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. I don't think Landry was very happy with me today."

"I wouldn't worry about it ma'am, he understands what it means to be in command."

"I should have been there this morning," she admitted.

Chuck knew in these situations it was usually Doctor Beckett who would remind her of what an excellent job she'd done and how blessed Atlantis was to have her, sadly Beckett was gone, leaving a giant gap that no one seemed to be able to fill. "We all need a break sometimes, Doctor Weir. You and Colonel Sheppard work harder than anyone in this city. I think the both of you deserved a little time away considering. Even General Landry knows that!" Chuck almost winced as he realized he could have just given himself away.

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously.

"I uh mean… that is to say-"

Weir chuckled as he fumbled for words, blushing furiously despite her amusement. "So that was you!"

Chuck froze. "You saw me?!"

"I hadn't been sure… I thought maybe I was just seeing things."

Chuck smiled awkwardly. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, ma'am."

"I know. And Lorne?"

Chuck laughed. "You'd need beer, a Wraith, and a mind reader to get him to talk. I think he might be a little afraid of you, Doctor."

Doctor Weir grinned. "Good."

"For what it's worth ma'am… I hope things work out for the both of you."

"Me too, Chuck, me too! Dismissed."

Chuck nodded and left her office, shaking his head at the odd day he'd just had. Well, it beat his old job on Earth… there was never a dull moment on Atlantis.

The End


End file.
